Splicer
A''' Splicer''' is a human being which is forged from various genetic elements which invariably leads to the development of superhuman abilities. Initially, a clone is forged from a genetic template, then blended with genetic material from various alien species, and then stablized with the cloned genes of a single Terrestrial animal species. This produces a diverse array of humans, each with sophisticated superpowers, and who have no direct hereditary lineage. Because Splicers have superpowers, and have no ancestors to interact with, they are used exclusively in the field of time travel. Without ancestors, the Splicers are insulated from inducing paradoxes. The elite Splicer Agents of the Human Republic's Time Corps are the player characters of the Time Wars game. Overview From The Splicer's Guide, the first Core Book. Splicers are not clones; they are genetically unique individuals which are created through a specialized process to make them one of a kind. The geneticists begin with a partial zygote formed from fabricated cells. The human template used as a model for this zygote is a female of primarily African descent, but the Splicers are not all female nor do they display primarily African attributes. Rather, this zygote has most of its DNA replaced by a random cocktail of human chromosomes, with the initial cloned zygote providing a stabilizing structure for the extra genetic content. This pure human DNA is still incomplete, but it does set the most fundamental parameters for the resulting organism. These are measured in Physical Stats and Mental Stats. Human DNA does not stabilize well with alien DNA, but scientists have discovered that most terrestrial animals have DNA sequences which can be used to combine the alien DNA with the human structure. Therefore animal genes are chosen at random by a computer to be mixed with the human zygote's DNA, producing a more powerful being. This animal DNA necessarily affords the resulting Splicer increased physical and mental parameters, as well as at least one non-human power. It will also define certain aspects of the Splicer's blood chemistry, behavior, and diet. Splicers complete gestation in the laboratory, and continue their development in the uterus of a human female. They are born and raised as normal human infants, although they are sent to special schools all their lives. They grow abnormally fast, reaching adolescence at the age of seven, and become sexually mature adults by the age of fifteen. Not every Splicer will by a Psi (a person with Psionic capabilities) but many will. Psionic Powers are distinct from alien Genetic Powers in that most of them can either fail or succeed (a Skilled Power), whereas Normal Powers simply have ambient effects. Some Psionic Powers are Normal Powers, although most are Skilled Powers. Splicers have powers granted to them by alien DNA. Splicers generally display greater powers than the aliens from whom the power is derived, most likely a result of its interaction with the other spliced portions of the genetic code. These powers are not without cost, however, and the most powerful Splicers also tend to have major weaknesses. So while a Splicer may be able to bend time, or summon fire from their own hand, they may also have addictions, complete loss of sight, or else an inability to process any amount of zinc. Most distressingly to the Time Corps, however, is when a Splicer comes out looking inhuman, making it most difficult to mask their presence in historical time periods; although these Splicers also tend to possess incomparable power. Category:Universe